Kyungsoo is Only Mine!
by HanSeoRin1
Summary: Well, bagaimana jika Kai yang terbakar oleh rasa cemburunya pada seseorang yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapa Kyungsoo? Sebenarnya apa rencana Kai untuk memberi hukuman pada kekasihnya itu? PWP! NC, smut, YAOI! ONESHOT. KAISOO, slight HUNHAN. Khusus untuk KaiSoo's Day, jadi yang otak rada yadong bebas baca.


**Title : Kyungsoo is Only Mine!**

**Main Pairing : KaiSoo, slight HunHan**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance, dan apalah bingung karena ini PWP. Simpulkan sendiri.**

**Length : OneShot**

**Author/Writer : HanSeoRin1**

Desclaimer : seluruh cast hanya milik YME, keluarganya, SM. Ent, fans mereka, dan couple shipper mereka.

Copyright : ff ini tentu hanya milik nama author di atas! Jadi **JANGAN MENCOBA UNTUK MEM-PLAGIAT!**

**Warning! Smut, NC, dirty talk, sex toys, PWP, OOC, cerita pasaran dan tidak jelas, typo(s) berceceran. ABSOLUTELY THIS IS YAOI, babe!**

**Masih belum cukup umur? Jangan maksa baca! Enggak suka? Jangan maksa baca juga!**

.

.

.

_Well_, bagaimana jika Kai yang terbakar oleh rasa cemburunya pada seseorang yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapa Kyungsoo? Sebenarnya apa rencana Kai untuk memberi hukuman pada kekasihnya itu? Entahlah, kalian dapat berfantasi ria untuk memikirkannya.

.

.

.

**-Kyungsoo is Only Mine!-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu-ya! Hentikan! Bagaimana jika Sehun melihat kita?"

Namja manis yang sedang menggelitiki tubuh seorang namja bermata bulat itu hanya terus terkekeh. Ia juga tetap nyaman memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan sangat akrab dan hangat.

"LUHAN— ayolah, cukup! Sehun akan mengamuk setelah ini!"

"Biarkan, paling Sehun justru memberiku olahraga ranjang dengan penisnya yang panjang dan besar.." jawab Luhan cuek yang dengan santainya berbicara blak-blakan.

Kress/? Kyungsoo membatu mendengar itu.

"Lagipula malam kemaren aku tidak sempat menikmati penisnya, jadi biarkan Sehun cemburu melihatnya supaya malam ini juga ranjang kami basah denga—"

Sret!

Tubuh Luhan tertarik karena Sehun yang datang tiba-tiba sengaja menarik lengan Luhan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sempat menganga atas ucapan Luhan yang terlalu vulgar.

Sehun membawa Luhan kemana? Baiklah, banyak pilihan. Gudang, UKS, kelas kosong, lantai atas sekolah, perpustakaan, WC, bahkan di _lobby_ pun Sehun oke-oke saja.. Bukan masalah besar, asal penisnya dapat memasuki lubang hangat dan sempit milik Luhan. Tiada yang bisa menghalangi niat Sehun untuk membobol lubang Luhan yang ia ketahui sudah merengek untuk segera menerima _service_annya.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, seorang namja berkulit tan tengah menatapnya dingin dari jauh. Dari sorotan matanya yang terlihat dingin, justru terselip sebuah perasaan emosi yang menggebu.

Ia berjalan mendekat dan langsung merangkul Kyungsoo dan memberinya kecupan singkat di pipi.

"Kyungie, sudah selesai makan dengan Luhan?"

"Eum?" Kyungsoo tersentak karena suara Kai -kekasihnya- yang sedari tadi mengawasi dari jauh itu menginterupsi lamunan melongonya.

"E-emm, Luhan hanya menema—"

"Arraseo, tutup mulutmu, sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi.."- _lagipula aku sudah menyiapkan hukuman untukmu_, batin Kai menyeringai.

Cemburu, tentu sudah membakar habis perasaannya. Yang ada kini.. Rencana hukuman untuk Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Kyungsoo is Only Mine!-**

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan lunglai menuju halte.

Kai.

Hanya itu yang tengah mengusik pikirannya. Semenjak Luhan yang tadi siang berbicara telak masalah ranjang, Kyungsoo menjadi minder sendiri. Kai, kekasihnya hanya sekali seminggu melakukan 'itu' dengannya. Kai terlalu fokus dengan urusan pribadinya sehingga Kyungsoo sedikit menyimpulkan bahwa Kai mengabaikan 'urusan' bersamanya. Urusan pribadi apa? Entahlah Kyungsoo tidak mengerti, namun Luhan juga sempat bercerita bahwa Sehun juga tengah sibuk dengan urusan pribadinya.

Ia mengambil satu tarikan nafas, sebelum pandangannya menggelap dengan suara yang teredam. Kyungsoo mencoba berontak namun percuma karena tubuhnya terkungkup erat oleh dua lengan kekar entah milik siapa. Kyungsoo menggumam tidak jelas dan menggeleng kasar mencoba melepaskan tangan yang membekap mulutnya.

"Uhm! Lepas—"

"DIAM!"

Orang itu bersuara sangat lantang. Suara yang asing di telinga dan memorinya. Ia terkejut dan memilih untuk diam. Badannya mulai sempoyongan.

Ia rasa... namja yang tadi membentaknya telah memberikan obat bius di sapu tangan yang membekap mulutnya.

.

.

.

"Enghh..."

Kyungsoo menggumam. Badannya menggeliat dan baru saja ia menyadari bahwa pandangannya tetap hitam seperti apa yang ia ingat saat sadar terakhir kali. Seperti bagaimana warna rupa Kai juga/?

"Mm-ngg!" Tetap saja suaranya teredam. Karena lakban hitam telah menempel sempurna di mulutnya. Kini Kyungsoo menyadari lagi bahwa dirinya tengah berbaring di ranjang. Ia menghirup oksigen yang baginya tiba-tiba menipis dan hidungnya menangkap aroma familiar. Yaitu, kamarnya sendiri.

Cklek

Blam!

Suara itu membuat Kyungsoo tersentak dengan debaran jantung yang serasa ingin melompat dari posisinya. Ia semakin menggeliat tak menentu karena tangannya bahkan terasa seperti dirantai.

"Percuma bergerak. Percuma berbicara. Percuma menolak."

Kyungsoo melotot, meskipun matanya tertutup oleh sebuah kain hitam yang tak memberinya sedikit celah bahkan hanya untuk mengintip. Dan siapa itu? Suara yang kali ini ia dengar berbeda dari suara yang tadi sempat menculiknya. Yang ini suara...

Kim Jongin.. aka Kai, sang kekasih yang ia cintai.

"Mmngg-ngmm..."

"Jangan bergumam tidak jelas.. Kalau kau bertanya aku ini siapa, jelas aku Kai, kekasihmu." Kai menekankan kata 'kekasihmu'.

"Tubuhmu yang sudah lama tidak ku bobol semakin terlihat sempurna. Apalagi rasanya.."

Kyungsoo terbelalak dalam kain hitam di matanya itu. Dengan kata lain... Dirinya tengah _naked_ sekarang, dan Kai sedang memperhatikan tubuh polosnya?

Ohh, _hell yea_! Jangan bercanda, Kyungsoo sangat canggung untuk menunjukkan tubuh polosnya.

Kai yang tidak tahan mulai mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo dan segera merayap untuk menindih tubuh kecil itu. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, Kai menarik lakban penutup mulut Kyungsoo dan langsung disambut oleh makian namja di bawahnya.

"YAK! KAI! APA-APAAN?!"

Setelah sempat memberi pertanyaan itu, Kyungsoo menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Merasa Kyungsoo memang membutuhkan pasokan oksigen, Kai lebih memilih bangkit dari atas tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan ke arah almarinya dan mengubek-ubek isi di dalam sebuah laci kecil di sana.

"Kai? Kau dimana? Bisakah kau lepaskan penutup mataku dan borgol berantai ini? Aku—"

"Apa aku berkata bahwa diriku memperbolehkanmu untuk berbicara dan mengeluh?"

Kai meneruskan urusannya lagi. Setelah mendapat apa yang ia butuhkan, ia membawanya dan menaruhnya di meja nakas. 2 benda yang saling memiliki hubungan simbiosis mutualisme, si _cock ring_, dan _vibrator_. Janggal? Ya seharusnya begitu. Karena Kai sengaja hanya membawa kedua alat itu—

—tidak membawa pelumas.

Sudah terbayang bagaimana sakit dan perihnya saat Kai yang sudah dilanda kecemburuan mulai memasukkan _vibrator_ dengan ukuran sedang itu ke dalam _hole_ sempit Kyungsoo tanpa pelumas? Hm, hukuman yang cukup tepat.

"Sejujurnya, apa kau tidak mengerti alasan ku membawa dirimu ke kamar mu sendiri dengan cara 'penculikan'?"

"I-itu yang ada di pikiranku sekarang, Kai."

Kai kembali menindih tubuh Kyungsoo. Satu jilatan panjang dan panas dihadiahi Kai untuk nipple kanan Kyungsoo. Sontak sesuatu di bawah sana menegang, bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Kau... membuatku cemburu dengan Luhan."

"AKH!"

Sebuah gigitan keras di titik yang sama yang Kai berikan. Sangat sukses membuat junior Kyungsoo menegang sempurna.

"Lu-Luhan hanya—"

"Aku bahkan tidak menyuruhmu untuk menjelaskan sesuatu, sayang.."

Tangan Kai yang gemas mulai menjalari tubuh Kyungsoo ke bawah, sedangkan bibirnya menikmati bagian atas Kyungsoo, tepat di bibir ranum itu.

"Mhh..."

"Jangan menahannya... Aku tidak melarangmu untuk mendesah."

Tangan yang sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau -batang Kyungsoo- segera meremasnya perlahan menunggu reaksi dari Kyungsoo.

Kekasihnya itu masih saja terdiam. Jujur, Kyungsoo hanya menahan rasa ingin lebihnya.

"Akh!"

Sebuah gigitan di bibir bawah Kyungsoo membuatnya memekik.

"Kau tidak meminta lebih dengan remasan di penis mu ini? Sudah aku katakan, kau boleh berbicara kotor—"

"Kocok Kai! Sekarang!"

Kai yang mendengarnya justru meremas keras batang Kyungsoo sehingga dirinya sedikit mengerang. Bukan mengerang nikmat, namun rasa sakit lebih mendominasi.

"Aku bukan pesuruhmu. Panggil aku dengan lembut, sayang.."

"Nghh, baiklah.. Kocok penis ku, kulum, dan jilati ia sepuasmu, sayang.. Bisakah kau cepat sedikit? Aku rasa penisku sudah berteriak untuk meminta itu semua shh..."

Seringaian jelas terpampang di bibir Kai. Ia mengocok LANGSUNG SANGAT CEPAT sehingga suara gesekan itu terdengar jelas.

"Ouhh! Terlalu cepat nhh ahh..."

Kai yang tak dapat menunggu lama lagi langsung turun ke bawah untuk mengulum junior Kyungsoo. Menghisapnya bagai permen lollipop yang terasa begitu manis. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mencubit dan memelintir nipple kanan Kyungsoo, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memanjakan _twinsball_ kekasihnya itu. Berkali-kali desahan dan lenguhan menggoda terdengar di kedua pendengarannya. Kyungsoo dengan perlahan -tanpa melihat- kini meremas dan mengacak-acak rambut Kai untuk mengekspresikan kenikmatan yang tengah ia rasakan. Badannya melengkung dan tubuhnya mengejang saat Kai menggigit kecil penisnya.

"Sedikit lagihh aassh—"

Kyungsoo meringis saat Kai mendadak mengeluarkan penisnya dari goa hangat Kai dan menutup lubang kecil itu menggunakan ibu jarinya. Haha, ya klimaks yang ditahan, bukankah cukup menyiksa?

"Siapa yang membolehkanmu 'keluar' sekarang? Aku rasa aku tidak berbicara seperti itu, sayang.."

"Engghh, lepaskan.. Sakith!"

Badan Kyungsoo menggeliat, namun Kai dengan ibu jari yang menahan cairan _cum_ Kyungsoo agar tidak keluar itu mulai meraih _cock ring_ yang sudah ia siapkan di meja nakas dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku sudah lelah menahan cairanmu. Jadi—"

Kai pun memasangkan _cock ring_ itu di batang Kyungsoo.

"—aku serahkan tugas ku pada _sex toy_ ini."

Plak!

Tepat pada saat itu pula _shitty cock ring_ itu melingkar sempurna. Sedikit cucuran sperma Kyungsoo sempat meleleh, namun.. SEDIKIT.

"Bangkit dan menungging. Rantai itu masih memberimu sedikit kelonggaran."

"..."

Kyungsoo tetap terdiam dengan keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Klimaks pertama membuatnya cukup lelah, nafasnya masih saja memburu.

"Atau aku akan membuatmu menjerit sehingga besok kau tidak bisa berjalan bahkan bangkit dari ranjang ini sekalipun."

Tubuh Kyungsoo tersentak. Ia menuruti karena Kai tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Dirinya berusaha bangkit dengan klimaks tertahan yang sangat mendesak. Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan menungging dengan memegang erat kepala ranjang bersiap untuk apa yang akan Kai lakukan selanjutnya.

Kai mengambil _vibrator_ itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke _hole_ Kyungsoo dan menjilat _hole_nya yang menggoda iman. Setidaknya pelumas bagian luar telah ia berikan.

"Enghh..."

_Tch, baru lidah ku_ - Kai

"Nikmati penis buatan ini, sayang.."

Kai langsung saja menenggelamkan _vibrator_ sedang itu hingga pangkalnya. Membiarkan pekikan Kyungsoo yang terdengar pilu menyeruak ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Hh, karena pelumas dari saliva Kai hanya di luar, bukan di dalam.

_Maafkan aku. Untuk kali ini saja_ - Kai

_Vibrator_ itu bergetar -langsung ke maksimal- saat Kai sengaja menyalakannya. Ia menggenggam ujung _vibrator_ dan membantu untuk memaju-mundurkannya dengan kasar.

"Akhh, sakitt..."

"Nikmati saja, bukan mengeluh.."

Merasa belum puas, Kai justru memutar _vibrator_nya berkali-kali hingga akhirnya benda laknat itu berhasil menusuk prostat Kyungsoo.

"Akh! Shh, nhh yaahh~"

Kai menyeringai. Ia memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya dan menyaksikan bagaimana Kyungsoo menggeliat tak karuan saat gerakan _vibrator_ itu semakin brutal. Dirinya turun dari ranjang, dan dengan segera menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Ia menatap kejantanannya yang sialnya sudah menegang begitu keras hanya karena menyaksikan kekasihnya yang mendesah kenikmatan. Tangannya mengocok nikmat juniornya sendiri dibarengi oleh desahan Kyungsoo yang renyah. Membayangkan bahwa kocokannya merupakan hal yang ia dapatkan dari hole sempit Kyungsoo.

"Shh.." _Shit! Shit!_ Kai merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menahan nafsunya lagi.

Ia berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo, menarik pahanya mendekat dan dengan sengaja menyodokkan batangnya yang berdiri tegak di _butt_ Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkesiap karena sentuhan itu. Terasa mengejutkan, namun itu yang lebih ia harapkan daripada harus merasakan getaran _vibrator_ sialan yang tengah menyodok prostatnya itu.

"Ah! Lama sekali!" Kai menusukkan _vibrator_nya lebih dalam dengan keras sehingga prostat Kyungsoo semakin terhujam dan berhasil saja ia mencapai puncak kenikmatannya.

Ia lemas, hendak saja tubuhnya terkulai sebelum Kai yang sangat kurang ajar meremas juniornya yang perlahan mulai membengkak. Kai seperti mempermainkannya. Namja yang berkulit tan menarik _vibrator_ itu keluar dan melemparnya sembarang arah.

"Kau bahkan mengerti bahwa tadi hanyalah permulaan, sayang... Ayolah, semangat sedikit."

"Kai-nhh.." Memohon. Tentu, Kyungsoo tengah memohon Kai untuk memberikan 'makanan' yang sebenarnya pada lubang laparnya.

"Memohonlah seseksi mungkin. Atau, _vibrator_ itu yang akan melayanimu lagi."

Kyungsoo berdecak sebal dalam hati, namun akhirnya—

—"Sayang... Lubangku sangat ingin memakan penis besarmu. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendapatkan gerakan nikmat mu... Shh, masukkan, tolong.."

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Kai membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo, memaksanya untuk berbaring, mengangkat kedua kakinya ke bahu, dan segera melesakkan junior besar dan panjangnya ke _hole_ Kyungsoo tanpa aba-aba dan pemanasan terlebih dahulu.

"Makan penisku, sayang!"

"AKHH~!"

Perih yang ia rasakan, karena perbandingan ukuran _vibrator_ dan penis Kai jujur penis Kai-lah yang lebih gagah.

Kyungsoo mengangkang memberikan akses junior Kai masuk lebih lancar. Ujung junior Kai menabrak prostat Kyungsoo berkali-kali. Kyungsoo juga ikut memekik saat Kai dengan sengaja menyentak pinggulnya kuat kuat sampai sprei ranjangnya berantakan.

Sungguh Kai sangat brutal saat ia tengah cemburu. Ke-liarannya akan bertambah 3 kali lipat dengan aktivitas bercinta yang memang jarang mereka lakukan.

"Eunghh, jangan cemburu lagi ahh Kai.. Ini sakith akh!"

"Maka jangan dekat dekat dengan Luhan."

"Ahh aah dia hanya— AKH!" Ia mendesah kuat saat Kai menusukkan juniornya keras langsung menyapa kasar prostat Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak meminta alasan mu. Apapun itu."

"Cukup Kai! Akh! Pelan pelan..!"

"Mulut mu meminta pelan tapi tubuh mu meminta untuk lebih keras dan cepat bukan? Baiklah, aku turuti." Dengan itu Kai mempercepat dan memperkeras sodokannya. Kai sungguh kasar dan... menggairahkan.

"AKH! AKU MOHON BER- AHH HENTI.. Aku akan menjauhi Luhan, Kai-nhh ah akh ah ahh~"

"Jangan panggil namaku, panggil dengan 'sayang' seperti biasa, atau ini akan berlangsung sangat lama."

Dan Kyungsoo menuruti, ia memanggil Kai dengan sebutan sayang. Bukan memanggil lebih tepatnya, namun mendesah.

Kai terus menyentakkan pinggulnya kuat-kuat. Ia meremas bahu Kyungsoo dengan pandangan nafsu yang membara. Sesekali ia yang tak tahan dengan bibir _kissable_ Kyungsoo yang sudah membengkak ia cium dan hisap lagi dengan tergesa-gesa. Lidahnya melesak masuk saat Kyungsoo mulai memekik dengan 3 tusukan Kai yang begitu keras. Kedua benda lunak, basah, hangat, tak bertulang itu saling bergulat bertukar saliva sampai salah satu di antaranya, alias Kai sang pendominasi sengaja menghisap saliva lawannya yang ada lidah Kyungsoo membuatnya mengerang karena rangsangan hebat itu.

"Akh! Sebentar lagihh..."

Plak!

Kai menampar _butt_ kenyal dan berisi milik Kyungsoo sehingga meninggalkan bekas kemerah-merahan yang tentu di sambut oleh pekikan bercampur desahan seksi dari Kyungsoo. Rasanya cukup perih, namun saat Kai meremas _butt_nya kembali, ia mulai terangsang lebih jauh.

Kai yang merasa sedikit berkasihan dengan batang Kyungsoo yang mulai berwarna merah padam karena menahan klimaksnya mati-matian itu rela untuk melepaskan _cock ring_ dengan cepat dan menggantinya dengan mengocok cepat. Kejantanannya mulai berkedut di dalam kocokan cepat dari tangan kiri Kai. Sampai—

Crott!

"KAI AHH~"

Kyungsoo sampai pada puncaknya. Sperma itu muncrat tak tanggung-tanggung. Badannya melengkung lalu setelahnya ia melemas. Nafasnya terengah-engah namun Kai tetap saja menggenjot di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Suara decakan basah oleh _pre-cum_ Kai di dalam lubang Kyungsoo terdengar seakan memberi Kai semangat lebih.

"Cukup sayangg shh... Lelah ngghh."

"Tunggu, ini akan selesai, shh ouhh _shitt_!"

Crott, Crott..

Dan akhirnya di hentakan terakhir yang sangat dalam, Kai memuncratkan spermanya jauh di dalam _hole_ Kyungsoo. Cairan hangat itu memenuhi lubang kekasihnya dan mengalir melewati sela pantat Kyungsoo dan merembes ke sprei.

Masih terdiam untuk beberapa detik, Kai akhirnya ambruk di atas tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya dengan perlahan dan mulai berbaring di sebelah Kyungsoo yang masih mencoba menetralkan deru nafasnya.

_Akhirnya penderitaanku berakhir_, batin Kyungsoo bahagia.

"Kau sangat lama hanya untuk klimaks," cibir Kyungsoo lemah.

"Aku sengaja menahannya. Bagaimana? Bukankah sempurna kau menikmati hukuman ini cukup lama?"

Kai memandang seluk beluk wajah Kyungsoo yang baginya sangat sempurna. Ia melepas kain hitam yang sedari tadi menutup kedua mata Kyungsoo. Mereka saling pandang dan mengunci tatapannya satu sama lain.

"Kai.. Luhan hanyalah sahab—"

"Sstt, berhenti membahasnya. Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya lagi. Harus berapa kali aku memperingatimu bahwa kau hanya milikku seorang? Ingat, Kyungsoo-milik-Kai-seorang."

Setelahnya, Kai mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Dengan lembut, tiada unsur nafsu birahi. Ia membuka kunci borgol itu dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku Kai, aku mencintaimu."

Kai tersenyum dan mengusap bibir Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Merupakan kata terakhir Kai sebelum ia menarik selimut itu untuk menutupi setengah tubuh _naked_ mereka dan mendekap Kyungsoo lebih dalam. Tanpa disadari, kedua batang yang telah melemas itu saling tergesek sehingga salah satu kejantanan disana justru menegang -lagi-. Belum sempat Kyungsoo menutup kedua matanya, Kai berulah—

"Kyung..."

"Heum?"

"Punyaku siap 'menusuk' lubangmu lagi Kyung... Buka lebar-lebar pahamu.."

.

.

Dan dengan sedikit keterpaksaan karena ancaman yang lagi-lagi keluar dari mulut Kai, akhirnya suara desahan seksohh/? yang menggema mulai terdengar.

.

.

.

_***At the same time***_

Terlihat seorang namja manis yang berpeluh sangat basah di sekujur tubuhnya tergeletak lemas di atas meja dalam gudang sekolah. Kakinya mengangkang lebar tanpa tenaga karena ia merelakan namja di hadapan _hole_nya yang membuka pahanya sendiri. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya tersentak begitu hebat karena namja yang menggagahinya selama 3 jam itu seperti tiada bosan bosannya untuk menyentakkan pinggulnya ke depan dan ke belakang. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat sisi meja yang menjadi satu-satunya pegangan agar tubuhnya tidak terlempar/? saat namja itu menyodok kencang.

Terbesit di otaknya jika namja yang tengah membobol untuk yang kesekian kalinya ini tidak berniat untuk mengakhiri _school sex_ pukul 5 sore ini. Heol, hitunglah sendiri telah berapa lama sebenarnya mereka bertahan di dalam gudang sekolah yang telah sepi sejak pukul 2 siang itu. Ia tidak berhenti-henti.

Namja bergaris wajah tegas itu justru hanya klimaks 2 kali. Membuat lubang Luhan -namja yang digagahi Sehun- terasa nyeri setengah mati. Nyaris mati rasa.

Lubangnya telah penuh dengan cairan hangat milik Sehun. Tak ayal meskipun lama sekali hanya untuk klimaks, jika ia berhasil klimaks, Sehun sangat banyak mengeluarkan spermanya. Tepat di bawah _butt_nya telah menggenang tetesan-tetesan cairan putih milik Sehun. Gerakannya semakin lancar setiap saat dan hal itu pula yang membuat Sehun tidak ingin berhenti begitu saja.

Tusukan itu semakin beringas saat Luhan sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan lahar putih dari penisnya karena dinding rektum itu mulai berkontraksi.

"Akhh, Sehunh nggh sebentar- lagihh..."

"_Shit_! Aku masih lama, _baby_! Tunggu sedikit, ouhh!"

Sama nasibnya dengan Kyungsoo, Luhan yakin sepertinya ia takkan bisa berjalan dengan baik esok hari karena kerjaan sang seme. Salahnya sendiri juga harus berkata 'terbuka' tak tahu waktu dan tempat, tak sadar jika Sehun mendengar ucapannya tadi siang.

Dan entah Sehun dan Kai belajar darimana untuk dapat bertahan lama mengeluarkan spermanya. Yang pasti, Luhan dan Kyungsoo sama-sama akan pingsan saat ini juga.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Kyungsoo is Only Mine!-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Hanya untuk memeriahkan KaiSoo's day. Ada sebutir/? sahabat yang maksa -banget- publish ini di saat aku hiatus dengan alasan KaiSoo's day. Jadi.. beginilah, maaf kalau kurang hot dan ide yang pasaran, ditambah lagi ffnya pendek. Tapi aku bener ngetik sendiri tanpa mem-plagiat ff milik author lain. Ngetik kilat, no edit, maklum kalau ada typo(s). Selipin HunHan dikit maklumi juga yee, author enggak rela HunHan enggak kebagian tempat/? Haha..

Makasih yang udah sempatin baca ff abal ini. Yang numpang lewat juga. Jangan lupa reviewnya~

-KAISOO!-


End file.
